


The Bittersweet Taste of Jasmine

by DeadDirector, PurplePlatypusBear21, Seyary_Minamoto, TalesOfOnyxBats



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sokkla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadDirector/pseuds/DeadDirector, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePlatypusBear21/pseuds/PurplePlatypusBear21, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seyary_Minamoto/pseuds/Seyary_Minamoto, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfOnyxBats/pseuds/TalesOfOnyxBats
Summary: Every year on the anniversary of the Fire Nation's defeat, Team Avatar meets at the Jasmine Dragon to celebrate. This isn't the first year Azula will be joining the Gaang, but so far, each year has been a disaster for her. Zuko promises this year will be different. A collaborative Sokkla fic by TalesOfOnyxBats, PurplePlatypusBear21, SeyaryMinamoto, and DeadDirector.
Relationships: Azula/Sokka (Avatar)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 49





	The Bittersweet Taste of Jasmine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gemsofformenos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemsofformenos/gifts).



> Written for our wonderful friend, gemsofformenos. We hope you enjoy our collab fic!

Like the sun blaring hotly over the Fire Nation Capital, a building of dread is inevitable around this time of year. It always comes back to Azula; a potent and persistent memory of loss, failure, and loneliness.

Zuko promises her that this year will be different. But she is skeptical. Would they accept her? Would they even want her there?

The lit lanterns of the beautiful establishment do nothing to assuage her fears, once they arrive at the Jasmine Dragon. It still puzzles her that her uncle somehow managed to start a new life in a city that once despised him, and that still holds a grudge against her, in all likelihood. Deep down, she envies him: she would gladly build a new life for herself, disconnected from her past, if she had that chance, but said opportunity wouldn't arrive today.

No, not today. She would be reminded of what she had lost and more importantly, how she had lost at every possible turn. Of course, she was long past supporting the regime of her father, her muscles and sinews didn't twitch and tense each time she saw the waterbender, but seeing their group every year? Near the anniversary of her own fall and descent into… Sometimes it was enough to overwhelm her.

And more often than not, it does. It does today. Today, when the sweet tang of jasmine tea and a host of imported fire lilies do nothing to soothe her anxiousness. Zuko sticks close by, almost overbearingly close and yet he can't remedy her troubles. She ascends the stairs and enters the Jasmine Dragon. Pushing the doors open is akin to opening the floodgates. Last year's reunion mishap comes flooding back. The mishap where an uncomfortable conversation with Mai and Ty Lee had led her to abruptly get up from the table to seek out friendlier skies and incidentally crash into Katara who happened to get up at the same time. With a drink in hand, the freshly made bubble tea spilled all over the waterbender, and naturally, Katara said she had done it on purpose. At least the blind earthbender found it funny, as well as Sokka… it was nice to see him laugh.

He was the least uncomfortable one to be around, the one who had let go of his misgivings towards her most easily. He had claimed he wasn't much for holding grudges, and Azula had the feeling Zuko's latest eagerness to bring her into the group's fold was, partially, his doing: the Water Tribe warrior's wisdom was often hidden underneath many layers of jokes and skepticism, but Azula had seen, even at a distance, the moments when he'd stand apart in silence, watching the rest of the group with a warm smile. He was a guardian who protected and worked for those he loved selflessly, only for the reward of knowing they were happy, healthy, and safe.

They arrive last, the customary patrons are nowhere to be found as the sun dips slowly out of sight. Zuko holds the door open and ushers her inside. A trio of Kyoshi Warriors stand vigil all around the premises. More were likely patrolling the perimeter. Azula took a deep breath and slowly crossed the threshold.

The inviting perfume of tea can only do so much to make her feel welcomed, though she must admit that the atmosphere is less tense this time around. She thinks that, mayhap, they are finally getting used to seeing her about. It might be that she truly has made progress, that she isn't so intimidating and cold as she had been years past. She does a sweep of the room and picks Sokka out.

It's strange… Sokka and Suki are sitting on opposite sides of the shop. It stands out to her as she could barely remember a time these two weren't joined at the hip. Their public displays of affection were never as aggressive as Katara and Aang's, but for whatever reason they always seemed to irk her more. Sokka catches Azula's eye, smiles at her, and signals for her to come sit with him. She doesn't know why his gesture, so casual, feels so unique and meaningful for her: perhaps it's because she knows he is the only person in the room who might actually be happy to see her here.

"Hard to believe you and Zuko would arrive last," Sokka smiles teasingly. "I bet it's his fault you weren't perfectly punctual today, isn't it?"

"Siblings who constantly prove our lesser is the burden we bear." Inwardly, Azula groans... here he was extending an olive branch and she still couldn't accept it with grace.

Sokka laughs though, ignoring the jab at his sister. It's so easy for her to feel comfortable with that sound. It's something that confuses her… but at the same time, she likes the way that his presence soothes and calms her.

Azula slips into the spot he has left vacant for her and swipes one of the buns that he hasn't gotten to yet. She takes a bite as she mulls over what to say next. She supposes that it would be par for the course to ask him what he has been up to lately. But that would lead to him asking her the same and she isn't prepared to admit that she _still_ hasn't been up to much these days. Instead she nods her head at Suki, "why is she all the way over there?"

"Oh, you didn't hear?" he asks. "We broke up… I'm surprised Zuko didn't tell you."

A wave of excited nervous energy washes over her. She doesn't understand the feeling and she's certainly not comfortable with it. "Zuzu and I don't really talk about those sorts of things."

"Eh, it's fine if you don't, I guess," Sokka smiled weakly. "You've always struck me as the type who doesn't want other people to look into her personal life, so you probably don't care for everyone else's either."

"Right," was all Azula could say, as she bottled up the urge to ask about whatever had caused the downfall of his apparently idyllic relationship with the Kyoshi Warrior.

She wonders if it is anything like how Mai and Ty Lee had cut ties with her. Wonders if it came with pain and guilt and resentment. She wonders if anyone else knows what that is like. She can't imagine that he would, he seems all too nonchalant for it to have been anything but a clean break. She wonders why this feels like such an opportunity. Wonders what opportunity she even thinks that it could be.

Sokka interrupts her train of thought, speaking through a mouth full of food. "It was a long time coming. It's better this way, though I wish things weren't so awkward between us." He laughs. "It's hard to be friends with your ex, ya know?"

"No, I don't." She shakes her head, unsure if she should laugh or zap him with lightning. "Never had a boyfriend, never had an ex." She looks away from him, reminded of her boundless loneliness.

"Oh. Right," he says, and she wonders if she should simply saunter away and leave him in peace for the evening, for she doesn't wish to dampen his mood any further. "Well, I know a lot of people who seem to think it's better to get some love even if it doesn't work out, but my life was definitely easier to cope with before losing, well… a lot of people. I don't know… seems like you've had the easier route. Not having to deal with any of the shenanigans."

Azula snorts quietly but still loud enough that he notices and smiles kindly at her. "Okay, maybe not the easier route. Less heartbreak at least though, right?" Sokka hands her another bun with a grin.

But loneliness is a heartbreak of its own. Somehow she thinks that she has experienced a deeper loss having not known love or romance at all. "Right. Less heartbreak." She mutters. She takes a sip of tea. It is bitter. Or maybe she is bitter. She stares into the cup before asking, "What is it like?"

"Hmm?" Sokka asks.

"Love. The romantic kind." Her face burns red as soon as the question flees her tongue.

"Well that's a good - y-you see it's like - umm, it feels like - "

Azula sees he's flustered and it brings a soft smile to her face.

"O-Okay you know the feeling when you eat too much meat and you feel really full and satisfied but your stomach feels heavy and you're not sure everything's gonna make it out okay and your chest kinda hurts?"

"Ummm…"

"It's sort of like that." He gives her an uneasy smile.

"So like… indigestion?"

"Yeah but the good kind. Y-You'll see."

"I'll see? What's that supposed to mean?" she asks the question with careless amusement: was he simply blurting out whatever words felt right to him?

Yet upon glancing at the careless young man who had been eating to his heart's content moments ago, his face is redder than she remembered seeing it before and his eyes are trained on her features - though he averts them quickly once they meet hers.

"I mean that…" He trails off.

She swallows. She thinks that she already knows what he means. She knows and it terrifies her as equally as it excites her.

"I mean that…" He tries again.

"You'd like to show me what it feels like?" She asks. She thinks that her own cheeks might be slightly pinker.

He rubs the back of his head. "Horrible idea right?" He chuckles. "We'd be a really odd pair."

She's quiet for a moment, unsure how to respond. She knows she's smiling and she couldn't stop smiling even if she were to try. Did he really just suggest they should be a couple? It seems too good to be true. Finally she looks into his blue eyes and asks, "You're messing with me, right?"

"What, you disagree?" he asks, amused. "You don't think we'd be an odd pair?"

"That's not what I meant," she rolls her eyes, though the hint of a smile still plays on her lips and she wonders if he'll see right through her, for she's notoriously incapable of lying in matters of the heart as easily as she would with anything else.

He stares at her, an indecipherable emotion plays across his features for a moment that seems to stretch on and on. The tension rises and Azula isn't sure if she can continue to bear it… Sokka opens his mouth to speak, but no words come out, at least not from him. Azula sighs as the Avatar beckons them over from their corner of the room to the center.

She wishes that she hadn't hesitated. Likely, her moment has passed. Likely, it is just one more opportunity missed. One more squandered bit of potential. She wishes that she didn't have such a habit of that. Sokka rises from his seat and she takes a deep breath. Before he can leave, she places a hand on his shoulder and turns him around. "We would be an odd pair. But...but I don't mind. Sort of has an intrigue, don't you think?"

He smiles a goofy smile. "So you're saying you wouldn't mind being my girlfriend?" He leans in closer, as if to challenge her. "Is this your way of saying you _want_ to be my girlfriend?" He smirks.

She hates how he's teasing her in a moment like this, but she loves it at the same time. "I didn't say that…"

"Hey, guys, what are you all huddled over there for?" Aang's voice reaches them again, and Azula tries her best not to show her disappointment upon hearing it. "We're looking at Sokka's first artwork to commemorate the end of the war!"

"Uh… what? Hey! We're all way too sober for that at this point, don't even think about it, Aang…!"

Sokka's sudden panic startles Azula: why is he so concerned about concealing whatever he drew the first time around? Is he merely too self-conscious over the quality of his creation, or is there something else to his sudden nervousness?

She strides past him quickly and heads for the ornate mahogany table in the center of the cafe, where everyone else was gathered. Sokka's protests grow louder as it becomes more and more clear that her interests lie in the artwork. Azula takes the scroll from the Avatar and begins to inspect it carefully. Her eyes scan left to right, taking in Katara and Toph. With some consternation, she determines that the next two depicted all those years ago are Zuko and Mai. The drawing is badly done, of that there can be no doubt, but that alone can't be the cause of Sokka's concern can it?

Azula's eyes settle on the artist's rendering of himself. The Water Tribe warrior was holding that black sword of his, which he had made so famous… Next to him though was the Kyoshi Islander, displaying her trademark fan in one hand… Yet in the other… She was firebending! A wave of disbelief shakes her. This surely has to be what Sokka was desperate to hide from her.

"Wow. This is truly horrible." Azula crinkles her nose. "Please tell me that you've gotten better."

"I haven't and I'm going to add you to the next portrait." He promises.

She can already picture it, a semi-crazed stick figure blasting poorly drawn zigzags that are meant to depict lightning. Her nose scrunches further. "If this," she gestures to the dreadful drawing, "is what it means to become a part of the group then I will set the Avatar on fire where he stands."

"It's that bad, huh?"

She nods. "The worst."

"Well why don't you paint this year's commemorative portrait?" He offers and with a smug smile, he plucks a paint brush into her hand.

"No way," she laughs, trying to return the paintbrush to its proper owner, but Sokka refuses to take it back. "I don't paint."

"Oh so you get to make fun of my painting skills and yet you don't paint yourself. Interesting!" he teases, backing away from the paintbrush.

"You know what? Fine, I'll paint," she concedes, "under one condition."

He raises his eyebrows.

"Explain to me why you portrayed Suki as a firebender and I'll paint the portrait." She returns the smug smile.

His mouth opens and closes without uttering any intelligible sounds, and Azula's smirk only spreads further because of that: how utterly amusing to mess with someone's head to this extent…

"W-well, I… that is, um… the thing is…!" he sputters, swallowing hard, his cheeks reddening, and this time he knows he is in plain sight for all his friends to hear him squeak: "Okay, then never mind, I'll be the one painting this year's portrait too, that's fine!"

"Well, now, I didn't take you for a coward, Sokka!" Azula laughs. To think she is laughing, when she had expected nothing but the worst from this venture, is a most welcome and unexpected blessing. "Come on, then, do explain, for I'd expect a Water Tribesman to find the prospect of dating a firebender the most dreary possibility of all…"

Her pompous words are evidently poised to annoy him, and yet they bring a smile to Sokka's face - a smile that attracts the curiosity of the rest of the party's guests.

"You know, I always did wonder about that," Katara cuts in, and Sokka's smile freezes immediately. "I mean, you did say it sounded more exciting this way…"

A panicked look crosses his normally self-assured and confident features. Perhaps Katara has more uses than she originally had thought. Of course, the teasing of ridiculous older brothers was assuredly in both of their job descriptions somewhere. She contemplates throwing him a lifeline, but the delicious demeanor of abject terror that is consuming him is well worth every gold coin she possesses.

And yet she thinks that it might be more than teasing and jesting. However thrilling it is to see the man fluster and stutter, it is more so to think that she might have a chance. Perhaps she ought to relent, lest she push him away. Perhaps she ought to relent before…

"Maybe I do." He says.

"Maybe you do what?" Azula asks.

"Maybe I do want something more...exciting." He touches a hand to her cheek and she swallows.

Is this not what she has been pushing for? Likely it is, but in front of everyone? Spirits be damned. Maybe this isn't the way she imagined it, and boy did she imagine it, but it feels… right. For once in her life, it feels like the stars are finally aligning and maybe, just maybe, she'll be okay.

She feels his nose brush hers and she closes her eyes, the rest of the world fades from existence.

She can barely tell up from down once their lips brush together: he starts slowly, an almost tentative approach that gains strength and passion upon her response. Soon enough, she has wrapped her arms around his neck, returning his kiss and trapping him in place, completely consumed by the bliss of their unexpected but wanted exchange. There's nothing on their minds but each other for that moment that should last for eternity, nothing but a growing sense of certainty that this is exactly where they need to be, and what they should have done from the moment their souls first recognized traces of themselves in each other… yet the sudden scream of a female voice, not too far from where they stand, enraptured in their exchange, manages to break them out of their willful, loving, sudden escapade.

Azula snaps out of the trance that was clouding her mind which threatens to leave her breathless. She spins as he does, his hand still possessively draped around her waist. A sense of panic causes her mind to fog over, but in his arms, for the first time in years… she feels safe. A wild look manifests on the features of Kyoshi's disciple. Sokka shields her instinctively. He places himself between Azula and the others in one fluid motion, and then he draws himself to his full height, towering over everyone in the room, save the Avatar. His actions seem to Azula as if he is daring them to act.

"I can protect myself, Sokka."

"But you don't have to this time. Right guys?"

"Her, Sokka? Seriously?" Katara asks.

Sokka spares the princess a glance. The taste of his lips still lingers sweetly on her tongue. She doesn't make coming to her defense very easy, she comes to stand beside him. "You two broke up. It's over." She shrugs at Suki, "why can't I take him for myself?"

She notices Sokka goes tense as Suki glowers at Azula. Azula can practically feel Sokka's painting coming to life, the Kyoshi Warrior is all fire. Azula admires this about her, and for a second, she understands why Sokka had been so enthralled by her in the first place. However, if it's a match of fire versus fire, Azula knows she has the upper hand.

"This isn't about Sokka, it's about _you_ ," Suki snarls. "Yes, we broke up, we moved on, but if you think for one second I'm going to idly stand by and watch him fall for the witch who had me imprisoned in the Boiling Rock, then you're more insane than the day you were defeated."

Azula opens her mouth but no words come out. She feels like she's choking, like the air around her is too heavy, too suffocating. All her doubts and insecurities rush over her like a flash flood. A brief flicker of remorse flashes in the Kyoshi warrior's eyes but Azula doesn't care.

"What do you intend to do, if so?" Azula asks, attempting to regain her composure, though her hand trembles as she speaks. "Want us to fight for Sokka's honor in this very teashop, right now?"

"Uh, that doesn't sound very healthy, and I mean, you guys can't be seriously hoping to duel over my, uh… my hand in marriage? Is that what's going on?" Sokka asks, blinking blankly. Azula has to admit inwardly that yes, the situation is rather surreal: she understands why the Kyoshi Warrior has so many grievances with her, but the scene she's trying to start certainly seems far more out of place than her passionate, willful first kiss with Sokka had been.

The look in Suki's eyes speaks of betrayal and disappointment before it gives way to rage. She seems for all purposes more enraged than ever before as she points accusingly at Sokka. "You said that there was someone else, that's why we broke up! And all this time… It was Azula? Are you kidding me Sokka?"

Azula's breath hitches and she feels as if she can't breath. Her first instinct is denial and she turns to Sokka. She stares at him expectantly, the wheels turning in her mind.

"It wasn't Azula." He replies.

Azula feels like she has been punched twice over and some of her composure lapses. And, woefully, at the same time as Suki she asks, "Then why?"

"It wasn't Azula, it was…" He swallows. "It was one of the other Kyoshi Warriors but that didn't work out either."

"Then why bother with me?" Her voice lowers.

"Because it's you now." He smiles.

"You fall so fast and so sloppily." Azula folds her arms over her chest. "It's disgusting."

She feels his hand on her shoulder. "It's a bad habit, I guess. But I also guess that it wasn't so sudden. I think that the...the spark was always there." He pauses, "for you. The spark was always there for you and then you just ignited it today and…"

Suki scowls, "I can't believe this. But she's right about one thing, Sokka. You go from one lady to the next and it _is_ disgusting."

"I know," Sokka nods in agreement. "It is disgusting. You're both right to be upset with me. But… it ends today. I know what my heart wants." He smiles warmly at Azula. "And it's you, that is, if you'll have me."

"I…" Azula knows what her heart wants too, but can she really trust Sokka after all this? What if he gets bored of her and falls for someone else? What if he does commit to her but he loses his friends because of it? "I need some time to think." She walks outside. To her surprise, Zuko follows her out.

The balcony is silent, and the view of the city breathtaking, but Azula takes none of it into account. What had started as a pain of an evening she didn't want to spend with Zuko and his friends at all had taken constant turns for the better, or the worse, she couldn't quite tell just yet. Maybe she is better off asking him if she could leave already, because she is certain her very presence has ruined all their revelry, and Sokka's sudden, unexpected revelations aren't helping matters either.

"Finally regretting having asked me to come along?" she asks, once Zuko's footsteps stop beside her. Zuko scoffs.

"I thought he'd handle it better," he admits, and Azula scowls. "What?"

"You… knew about this?" she asks again. Zuko sighs.

"He told me a while ago. I told him I'd kill him if he hurt you, he said he'd deserve it if he did," Zuko mumbles. "Weird response, right? So I figured… maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to let him confess to you, if he really was that interested. It was up to you to decide if you were interested too, after all, but… I figured you'd be cheered up to know someone liked you."

"I can handle my own affairs Zuzu."

Her brother rubs the back of his head with a hand abashedly. "I never doubted you could… I'll say though. I think Sokka's not being entirely truthful with you…"

Her voice drops an octave and takes on a dangerous tone. "Oh?"

"There was no other Kyoshi Warrior, I don't know why he lied about that. Maybe to just save face in front of his sister… but I know there wasn't any other. He's been only interested in you for quite some time…. You'll have to forgive him; sometimes he panics, and he'll say something ridiculous."

"Like he just did." Azula said slowly, but inside her heart soars, there was no one else.

There was no one else and she has a chance. A real chance. She looks out over the city as it is washed in the last golden rays of a falling sun. She has a real chance and a real chance to fall back on old habits and mess it up. She still doesn't understand why he likes her of all people. Much less why his attraction started so much earlier. Earlier when she was worse off and somehow less approachable than she is today.

"Do you want to go back inside yet?" Zuko asks.

She shakes her head.

"Do you want me to send him out to you?"

Azula gnaws on the inside of her cheek. "I suppose that you can." She taps her finger upon the porcelain of the teacup in her hands. He doesn't give her time to rethink her decision and disappears back into the tea shop.

Agni help her, this is either going to break everything she has fought for or spark a _real_ second chance.

Sokka meets her quickly, not leaving her enough time to fully gather her thoughts or figure out what to say. "Azula," he breathes, and for once she's happy to let him speak first. "I'm so sorry, I… I don't know why I said that, about the other Kyoshi warrior that is."

She gazes into his ocean blue eyes, her head spinning. "To spare Katara and Suki's feelings, I presume."

"Y-Yeah," he blushes, scratching the back of his head, "It was a stupid move."

"I couldn't agree more." She smiles softly and curses herself for it.

"Ugh, I had a thousand ideas on how to do this, but I feel like I've done everything wrong," Sokka groans, covering his face with his hands. "I'm sorry for, well, somewhat putting you on the spot with that kiss? Though it seemed you liked it…"

"As if that were any excuse," Azula says, though the teasing hint in her voice brings a smile to Sokka's face.

"And I am very much sorry for the scene, too. I didn't want to cause you any trouble, Azula," he sighs. "No, I'm not usually lucky in love, but I hoped to do things right this time. But heh, I don't know. Maybe a bad start can be… a good thing? Or maybe you'll just think I've messed up so badly I don't deserve another chance…"

"Hmm…" Azula says, folding her arms over her chest "I'm not quite sure what to decide, not just yet. But I think you can help me make up my mind…"

"How?" Sokka asks, his voice almost pleading, but hopeful.

"Tell me more about those thousand ideas you had about how to confess your feelings to me," Azula smirks. Sokka's cheeks flush. "If they're not completely deplorable… your odds to start something with me will be much better."

Sokka groans in a mocking and exaggerated manner. Why in the world does she find his mannerisms so appealing? "Fine... Well one of my ideas was to take you to the top of the newly completed skyscraper in Republic City. They've put in a restaurant on the highest floor, and I don't mean to brag, but being a councilman has a few perks. I was going to rent out the entire place and just have a private meal, the two of us there. The views are spectacular and there really is nothing like seeing a sunset go down over the bay from a thousand feet in the air. It's maybe the second most beautiful thing in the world… besides you that is." He grins at her in a way that makes her heart flutter, even if his comments were unbearably cheesy.

She gives a little hum, "I suppose that that's rather enticing." She quirks a brow. "But I might need a little more convincing. Something more…" She taps her chin, "immediate. Instant gratification."

As his cheeks flush again her lips curl into a small half smirk. "Do you think that you can convince me?" She wanders closer.

His fingers graze her cheeks. "I think that I can."

She comes to stand behind him, "then do it."

He spins to face her and she feels his hands on her waist, they slide down to her hip and he leans in for another kiss. She finds that he is much more passionate without an audience. She clings to his neck as he deepens the kiss. After some time of savoring her lips, he pulls back for a breath.

"So… convinced?" he asks with a victorious smirk.

"I don't know…" she answers teasingly.

He laughs. "Look, I'll get down on my knees and beg you to give me a chance if that's what it takes."

"No, no." She smiles at him. "That won't be necessary." Part of her wants to see him grovel, but she decides to spare him from this humiliation.

"So let's make this official then, shall we?" He takes her hands in his, gazing affectionately into her eyes. "Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, will you be my girlfriend? Please?"

It's a question no one has ever asked her before. A question she, frankly, didn't expect anyone would ask her at all, whether anyone she liked or didn't like. And isn't she fortunate, truly, that it's he who's proven to have the fearlessness to not only feel this way about her, but to act upon it? That it's him who stands before her now, with those warm blue eyes bearing upon her, pleading in silence in the hopes that she'll give him a positive answer?

Azula breathes deeply, wanting to tease him by extending the suspense further, but knowing better than to do so right now. It's not like there's that much suspense to be had anyway, considering the corners of her lips have curved into an unusually gentle smile.

She fights off the smile overtaking her face, hardening her features. "I suppose I could do much better if I tried looking around for a different boyfriend…" Sokka looks momentarily crestfallen.

"But, that is so much work. I tolerate your presence more than anyone else at least." She says, teasing him.

She takes his hand and presses his palm to her cheek. It is annoyingly cold but regardless it brings her a sense of warmth. Even if she can't bring herself to ask for more touches yet. At least now she has a reason to be here at this loathsome reunion. At least it is worthwhile.

She considers, perhaps for the first time, that she might truly have a chance now. If she could win one of them over-and without trying for that matter-then mayhap she won't be a complete outcast after all.

"Are you ready to go inside and break the news?"

Her stomach plummets. That is exactly the kind of moment ruiner that she would absolutely resent. "I suppose that it's better to get it out of the way, yes."

Sokka ruffles her hair.

"Stop that." She hisses as he says, "I think that they'll take it just fine now that the initial shock has worn off." He gives her a sheepish smile.

"Yeah." She grumbles. "Sure."

"Look, nothing says healing and new beginnings like…"

"Dating someone from the other side of the battlefield?"

"We're not at war anymore." He reaches out to ruffle her hair again but falls short. "Let's go." He gestures to the door. "After you, princess."

She takes a deep breath, staring intently at the door ahead. On the other side are Sokka's friends, his allies from the war. They had been meeting there at her uncle's beloved tea shop every year since the war ended… since the day of her crippling defeat. She only started joining their annual meetup a few years ago in a pathetic attempt to reclaim the day that haunted her most. She never felt wanted, never felt included. But Zuko said this year would be different, and for once, it turns out he's right.

She isn't alone anymore. She has _Sokka_. She finally has someone to fight for her. And because of this, she summons the strength to open the door and walk inside with confidence.


End file.
